


What Is This Feeling

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Forced Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Wha kind of fool falls in love with his best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to be uploaded on valentines day but its the only romantic fiv i have s its fitting i guess
> 
> I ate a wole ba of cheetos popcor and i feel like im astral projecting

Tord took a shuddering breath in. Then out.

 

He had to confront these feelings at some point.

 

And confront the person they were all formed around.

 

Tord had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. He had lived with Edd for years with no feelings towards him. Romantically, anyway. The two were very close. That went without saying. But as friends only. 

 

As time went on Tord started noticing more and more about Edd. Things he hadn't noticed in his almost 5 years of living with him. Like how cute his laugh was. The way the sun bounced off his hair, giving a golden glow. The way he always had a slight blush, his contagious smile, how the green of his hoodie was always pleasing and his hands were always soft. 

 

All these little traits Edd had were addictive. Tord never really questioned why he was spending more and more time with Edd, getting more and more affectionate with him, how easily Edd could make him blush. Then it struck him all at once one day. 

 

That day he was cuddling with Edd and found himself pressing little kisses to Edd's chest. 

 

He was falling in love with his best friend. 

 

That little incident and the realization that followed had happened almost two weeks ago. Tord had been stressing out about it since, avoiding his housemates and locking himself in his room to think. Edd got worried about him. He offered to talk to Tord about what was troubling him a few times but Tord refused. He couldnt even look at Edd without blushing and feeling guilty.

 

How was he going to do this? Did he want to ruin their friendship and confess? His biggest fear was that Edd would reject him and be disgusted by him. Living with him would become a lot more awkward. As if it wasn't already.

 

This anxiety was eating Tord alive. He just wanted this awful flutter in his stomach to go away. He couldnt even look at Edd anymore without being consumed with dread. This was destroying him. 

 

Tord decided this had to end now. He sat down on his bed, texting Edd to come to his room. When Edd texted him back with a question mark, Tord didn't answer. After waiting a minute Edd showed up at his doorway. He looked confused. 

 

"Everything okay, Tord?" Edd asked.

 

"Um-well-honestly..no. Come sit down, Edd..please." Tord said, gesturing to the space next to him. Edd obliged and sat down next to Tord. 

 

 

"So what's going on?" Edd asked. Tord was silent, staring at his knees. He didn't know how to go about this. Tell Edd that he loved him? Was that too forward? Fuck, he'd never done this before. He wasn't exactly the romantic type. He let out a breath and moved his body to face Edd. 

 

He moved in closer to Edd, snaking a hand behind his head but not quite touching him. Edd looked horribly confused and was even blushing a bit. Well, more than he normally did. 

 

"Uh..Tord?" He asked. 

 

Well, now or never, Tord thought, closing his eyes tight. He slammed his hand against the back of Edd's head, pushing his head forwards. Tord moved his own head forwards too and the two's lips met. Edd's eyes were wide and his face was red. Edd squirmed a bit. He didn't know how to feel about this. He tried to back up from Tord but the man was holding his head firmly. His fingers tangled in Edd's hair.

 

Edd's lips were soft and Tord could taste cola as he deepened the kiss. Edd had stopped his struggling, which was caused by his confusion and slight panic at the situation, and put his hands on Tord's shoulders, accepting the kiss. Tord pulled him closer. 

 

After almost two minutes of kissing the two pulled apart, Tord almost panting and Edd staring with wide eyes. Edd met Tord's eyes and quickly looked at the floor. "Is..is that what you wanted to tell me?" 

 

Tord gave a little sad laugh. "Sorry..I didn't know how else to put it. Edd, I-"

 

Edd put a finger to Tord's lips. "No need to say any more. I get the message." Edd was smiling. He leaned in and kissed Tord again. Tord shut his eyes in bliss. He had been so, so worried this would go horribly wrong..

 

Edd pulled away and and ran a hand over Tord's cheek. "I didn't know you felt that way, Tord.."

 

"I didn't, either. I just realized one day I liked you much, much more than a friend. You mean so much to me, Edd. You're my world. I..I love you." Tord said. 

 

" I love you, too." Edd said. He hugged Tord and Tord hummed happily, returning it. 

 

He loved Edd. His best friend. His boyfriend.


End file.
